


cabin fever

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Can you do a Michael/Lucifer? One where their in the cage and stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	cabin fever

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr on: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125802307121/can-you-do-a-michaellucifer-one-where-their-in

The Cage wasn’t meant for two archangels, having been designed only for one. It could be argued that the Cage didn’t exactly have four solid walls but either way it felt cramped and confining.

 

After a century fighting in these conditions, the two archangels agreed on a truce.

 

Many years after that the angels became close again, united in their stand against God, in their resentment. Lucifer for being cast down and Michael for not being rescued.

 

They had danced around each other before Lucifer’s fall, but who was there to punish them now?

 

And if Lucifer made the first move and kissed Michael?

 

And if Michael was the first to make Lucifer cry out another’s name in ecstasy?

 

And if some ‘days’ they simply held hands and breathed each other in?

 

Who was to ever know?


End file.
